Boondoggle
by Dark Amaya
Summary: One year after the Buu Saga Will not go into that pathetic excuse known as GT . When The Great Saiya-man saves a young woman, what ensues when the Z-warriors find out that Kohlree is a Saiyan? And a Pathetic excuse for one! Rated M for future chapters.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything affiliated with it, (Akira Toriyama and Funimation do) I do own this fan fiction and my made up characters.

**Author's Notation: **

Hello all! This is Dark Amaya, writing yet again! I know that I have two stories already up, but I have kind of lost my umph for those stories but I will try and update with those as soon as I can. This isn't my first Dragon Ball Z fic at all. I actually began writing this story you are about to read, about four years ago, but I erased it due to crappiness. I am going with a completely new direction with this one. So Welcome to the Fic!

**Boondoggle**

Chapter One

**Written by:**

Dark Amaya**  
**

* * *

"Mom are you sure that Goten's mom will let him go to school this time?" A raspy voice asked, "I mean she wouldn't let him come before or after the whole Majin Buu thing."

The CEO of Capsule Corp looked over to her lavender haired son and frowned lightly, " A thing? Trunks that was an ordeal, not a thing sweetheart. If you remember, everyone died." Bulma Briefs smiled and reached over ruffling her son's hair. Returning her eyes to the sky as she drove her hover craft at top speeds towards Section 439 East, the sector 1000 kilometers from Satan City and the only sector with the population of three Saiyans. She nodded lightly, still keeping her teal eyes in front of her, both hands on the steering sticks, " That is how Chi-Chi is. Gohan didn't go to a public school until he was in High school, remember? She doesn't trust other people with her children's education." Smiling warmly, "And I'm sure she is just worried about him."

Trunks slumped against his seat and frowned, " But that isn't fair, I never get to see him any more." The young boy crossed his toned arms over his muscular chest. His eyes fell to the carpeted floor of the hovercraft. Since Goten's Dad and his own dad beat Kid Buu, Chi-Chi had taken her youngest son under her wing and never seemed to have let him go.

Bulma pulled on a lever and soon they began to descend, landing next to the Son Residence, "Well here we are Trunks," she turned to her side and unbuckled herself, " Why don't you –." She looked back to where her son was sitting, and shook her head at the open door. She didn't know why she was even surprised anymore. She hopped out of the hovercraft, and closed her door. Upon hearing her name she turned around, " Oh hey Gohan!"

The taller half bred reached down and hugged the small framed human, " Bulma! It's so good to see you," The short haired male released his father's childhood friend, "I'll stop by the compound later on today, I can't believe that I'm going to be late for my first day of school since the whole Majin Buu thing!" Gohan laughed and kissed Bulma on the cheek and took for the skies. Bulma's eyes could follow the speck now known as Gohan, for a while until she could see a orange line follow up and become one with the speck.

Bulma smiled, Nimbus, she had her own love and hate relationship with that little cloud. She gently touched her cheek; Gohan had sure gotten friendly over the past few years. She remembered when she had first met the four year old Gohan, some fifteen years ago [ I know that he is supposed to be like 22 but I'm dropping the age, my fic my rules] and the boy wouldn't stray from his father's side, it only took being kidnapped, the most grueling training by a man he had never met, almost being killed her husband and any other being in the universe, to get him to finally open up a bit. She giggled lightly, maybe it was Videl. Walking into the house she looked around, she could hear the two Saiyan boys cahootsing about in the back of the house while the there was the sounds of running water in the kitchen. Chi-Chi was hard at work as usual she could see, " Hey Chi."

The daughter of the Great Ox King turned around, " Oh Goku is out back with Goten," the woman dried her hands with a towel and then frowned lightly, " Oh right…" Chi-Chi took a mug out of the cabinet and poured some tea into it and handed it to Bulma, motioning to the table where her own tea sat. Sitting down across from the older woman she took a long sip of her tea. "I'm not sure that it is such a good idea that Goten goes to public school Bulma."

Bulma smiled lightly and sipped her tea, " Well you want him to have some social experiences right? And they look for lifetime activities on university applications nowadays, what is Goten's going to be? Martial Arts just like every other child in our circle of friends?" She laughed and held her tea mug, "There is more to human character than just martial arts and an amazing education, there are sports, and music, and interact clubs, and agriculture clubs. Not that I'm not doubting your skills as a teacher Chi-Chi, but," Bulma reached over and took the younger woman's hand, " Don't you want a great future for Goten?"

The strong wife of Son Goku felt tears roll down her face, her eyes wide, that is what she had intended the entire time.

"Trunks now!"

There was a bunch of commotion and then the sound of her hovercraft started, " I'll bring him back home around four." And with that she stood up quickly, leaving the shocked Chi-Chi sitting dumbfounded, a little part of Bulma felt bad, but this was for Goten's bettering as a human, or semi-human being. She rushed out of the house towards the hovercraft and took off quickly, before the onyx haired women came out or sent her husband after them.

After hearing the craft take off the woman stood up quickly, her fists slammed against the table and she let out a long moan of frustration, which brought in the eldest Saiyan of the household, "What's the commotion Chi?" The spiky haired Saiyan walked towards his wife of many years and touched her shoulders. His eyes rose for a moment, when had she become this small? She had always remembered Chi-Chi, the daughter of the Great Ox King as a very strong woman, but had her shoulders always been this small and frail? His eyes glanced down at his large hands; they seemed to consume her shoulders into nothingness.

"That woman Goku! I swear!"

"Aw Chi, Goten's just going to school."

* * *

"Bulma!" The youngest of the Son clan spoke up after their nifty escape from 439 East, now they were flying over West City, the home of the Capsule Corporation. "My mom didn't seem very happy when we left."

Trunks punched his friend in the shoulder lightly, lightly for a Saiyan that is. The boys were still learning control over their tremendous strength that they had over the human race, seeing as the past couple years they were practically expected to use all of their ki and max out their energy in every training session, just to keep the earth in line. Just last week Trunks had gently punched Hercule's arm at the World tournament and broke the Champ's appendage bone in half (of course the official story was that The Great Mr. Satan had ran out in front of a car to protect a child). " Come on Goten you're gonna love school!"

Goten smiled lightly and looked over to Trunks, who was wearing the opposite color to his C.C. junior baseball tee, "I hope so, I mean I could've been training with my da--- WHOA! Trunk get a load of that lady she's huge!" The young Saiyan pressed his face to the window as the hovercraft parked along side Orange Star Elementary School.

Trunks looked out the window and then picked up his friends back pack and threw it at him, " She's pregnant you idiot!" He grabbed his own backpack, "You know? Where babies come from? Sometimes I'm embarrassed to call you my friend, Goten."

"I want a baby brother! Then I could be just like Gohan!" Goten grinned widely and smiled at the woman, but then blinked his eyes turning back to Trunks, " But I thought that Storks brought babies..? How does the baby get inside the lady, if the stork flies them to the parents---."

"OKAY!" Bulma shook her head and pressed a button, the hatch opened on the right side of the craft to let the boys out, " Enough talk about babies alright, and not a word about it when you are in your classrooms, do you understand? Goten? Trunks?" She eyed both of the demi Saiyans and then reached over ruffling their hair and kissing each of them on the cheek. Smiling she sent them off, " Trunks make sure to show him around, and introduce him to all of your friends!"

"Okay mom!"

Bulma Briefs watched as the two boys adorned, for once in their life, in normal civilian apparel jumped disappeared among the crowds of children entering the Elementary school. Closing her hovercraft hatch, she eyes the pregnant woman again, involuntarily her hand moved to her own stomach. It expected to feel the kicks, and blurps of life growing within her womb, but it felt nothing, a hollowness that was unbearable. Biting her lip, the CEO kicked it into high gear and sped away from the scene as quickly as possible. Rising higher than the streets she escaladed even the heights of buildings as she sped from Satan City, named after the world's 'Hero', and drove off to West City, she and Vegeta needed to have a talk.

* * *

"Son Gohan? Son Gohan?"

"Oooh! Videl where's ya boy?"

"The Nerd is never late for school, what the hell did you do to him Videl? Ride him so hard that he couldn't move?"

"Oh Sharpener shut it!" Videl Satan glared over at her so-called friend. She looked up to the teacher, " Remember he lives out in 439 East, I could give him a call if---."

"Ah Mr. Son, what a _pleasure_ it is for you to join us."

Gohan smiled sheepishly and jogged lightly up the stairs and sat next to his friends, in between Videl and Erasa [Okay I have seen her name spelled Irreza so I guess tell me which you would rather prefer]. He took out his notes and smiled at both of the girls, "Traffic is hell down there." He leaned back and clasped hands with Sharpener for a split second, both males bobbing their head in greeting to one another.

Erasa smiled softly, " Well yeah, I mean it is the first day of school Gohan," the blonde blew a bright blue bubble and popped it, the fragrance of blueberry entered the Saiyan's nose, " Especially after that awkward year off of school that Mr. Satan had called off," she eyed Videl, the hero's own daughter, " But I guess the King of the World agreed to it, so it's not that suspicious."

Videl rolled her eyes and popped her own bright green bubble gum, the fragrance of watermelon wafted through the air this time. Still sporting her short hair cut, Videl had to remind herself that normal earthlings had forgotten about the entire Buu epidemic, Shenron had grated Goku's wish after all. So the whole story of Hercule allowing a year off for 'economic safety', came along shortly after, and of course the entire world believed him. Just like they believed that he had destroyed Cell, which was Gohan's doing, and that he had destroyed Buu, which was Goku and Vegeta's. She shook her head and took out her notebook to take notes on the history lecture.

Gohan laughed lightly at Erasa and eyed Videl, the same thing running through her head must have been running through his own. "Well if the great Hercule thought it was good, then it must be true." He grinned lightly and opened his own notebook.

As the lecture began Gohan wrote a note on a piece of paper handing it over to Videl, '_You okay? You aren't suppressing your ki at all. It seems, more violent than usual._' Videl read it over lightly before rolling her eyes to her Saiyan friend.

A voice entered Gohan's head, ' Why are you writing notes when we can speak like this Gohan? Or do you forget that I'm stronger now?' Gohan shook his head writing again on the piece of paper, '_I'm at least trying to act like I'm a normal human Videl. But seriously what is the matter?_' His watch began to flash a blue light and not a second later hers began to flash a pink color.

He smirked and a his voice entered her mind this time, 'Ready to go Saiya-girl?'

* * *

Two police vehicles were parked out in front of Orange Star Elementary, quite an unusual call for the first day of school, that's for sure. In custody they had a young woman, around the age of seventeen they believed, well they hadn't bothered asking her seeing as she was probably just a new student who thought that Orange Star Elementary was the High school that had the same name. The school security had just placed her in the office.

"You suppose we should actually question her Fork?" A stoutly police officer asked his taller co-worker in between chewing on a donut.

"Eh, I suppose Spoon, though I've already called the Saiyas," he stated referring to Saiya-man and his new female counterpart, Saiya-girl, " Thought it was going to be more serious than a lost teenager." The skinny red headed police officer lead the way into the office, when they entered they could see their suspect walking around handing coffee to the secretaries, " Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing kid? You were told to stay put."

The girl in question was about five foot five or so, she wore a pair of tightly fitting jeans and loosely fitting red shirt. She had dark brown hair with some light brown highlights running through it. She blinked her black colored irises and cocked her head to the side, " These ladies were working really hard so I thought that they'd like some coffee," she smiled warmly and gave another cup to a woman typing away at a computer, "It's the best I could do after intruding like this officer, would you like some?"

"No I wouldn't!" Officer Fork snapped lightly, " Obviously you have a problem with authority, I could take you in right now for undermining an officer young lady!" He reached and took a cup of coffee off the tray she was carrying anyway, " What the hell are you doing on this campus anyway?"

The young woman frowned lightly and then held out her last up to the shorted officer, " Like I was telling the security personnel who brought me here, I followed my cheetah on campus, she had a cub too." She placed the tray on the table next to her, " But they wouldn't let me go look for them."

Spoon spurted his coffee and Fork dropped his cup onto the carpeted office, " A ch-cheetah?!" The two officers said simultaneously.

Just then the door opened and two very costumed people walked into the room, " Officer Fork, you had called us?" The voice came from the taller of the two Saiyas, his voice obviously altered by the spoken, to hide its true tambour.

Fork, wide eyed nodded, "Cheetah…. Loose…"

"Are you serious?" Saiya-girl asked and then ran out of the door quickly in pursuit.

Saiya-man walked towards the officer, "We will go look for them, I ask that you two would stay here and keep these people safe." Saiya-man walked into the principal's office and a little chime was heard over the Public Announcement system, then the voice of Saiya-man could be heard, " Staff of Orange Star Elementary! We have a wild animal spotted on campus, we ask that you keep all of your students inside the buildings until Saiya-girl and I, The Great Saiya-man clear this situation. Thank you for cooperating with Justice!"

The girl watched as the costumed man came out of the principal's room and headed for the door, she quickly grabbed hold of his red cape, "Let me join you please? She's my responsibility, and this whole thing is my fault."

Saiya-man stopped and turned looking at the younger woman, " I'm sure she will be fine," He placed a large hand on top of her head patting it lightly, " I must insist that you stay here with the officers, uh.."

"Rakhshiira is her name, and her cub is named Oliver," The young woman stated.

The man nodded, " I'll bring them back." He pulled away from her and went into the school running, that's the first time that a person had ever withheld their name from him. Weird.

* * *

Hearing the intercom Goten and Trunks made it out of class easily; there was no way in hell that Gohan and Videl were going to have all the fun. It was at their school! Not theirs! Trunks threw a thumbs up to Goten and the two split off into different directions.

In actuality the only way they could get out of class was to cause a huge distraction, and lucky for that Trunks was awful good at that. When the P.A. had stated that the Saiyas were on campus both Goten and Trunks had shouted Gohan and Videl. Then had to make up this story about meeting Videl at the World Martial Arts tournament last week, it was so hard to get people to believe them but finally the entire class up roared into a conversation about the Great Hercule and all was saved.

Goten ran to the left and Trunks to the right. The Son offspring ran around whistling and clicking his tongue. He figured he would be the first one to find the wild animal, seeing as he lived out in the boonies. He laughed, " Trunks will owe me a huge Ice cream cone!" He ran tightly around a corner and ran straight into what felt like a brick wall. Falling backwards Goten rubbed his forehead, " Hey, that really hurt!" He opened his eyes and saw a young lady laying on the floor, " Oh gosh!" Leaping to his feet he went to the lady's side, "Hey are you okay?"

The young woman sat up lightly blinking her black irises, and wincing, " Yeah but you're stepping on me."

"Goten!" A voice echoed down the hall way

"No I'm not," he looked at his feet seeing a fuzzy thing under his foot, he stepped off really quickly, " Oh I'm sorry lady!"

"Goten! Come here!"

Goten nodded and ran after the voice and waved goodbye to the young woman, and followed the voice until she ran into what seemed like another brick wall, this time he held onto his assailant, a leg. "Geeze kid, why don't you watch where you are going?" The young Saiyan opened his eyes and smiled big.

"Gohan!"

Trunks held a small cub in his arms, a collar was around its neck, and "Look we found one of the wild animals!" He walked over to Goten and gave him a hand up, " Who owes who and ice cream cone now?" The heir to the Capsule Corporation stuck his tongue out and handed the cub over to his animal loving friend, " His name is Oliver according to Gohan."

Goten smiled holding onto the cub, " I found a girl monkey Gohan! I ran into her."

Gohan raised a brow at his little brother, " I only got a word of the two cheetahs, what the heck are you talking about Goten?" The elder brother shook his head, passing off the statement lightly, seeing as his brother said stupid stuff like that all the time.

Videl nodded lightly and took off her helmet, letting out a sigh, " But we still have to find the mom. And she'll probably be more of a trouble than anything." She fanned herself with her gloved hand, it had been a while since she had worn her helmet for this long, maybe she needed to start training in her Saiya-girl costume. "What do you think we should do Gohan?"

Gohan looked down at the two boys, " Didn't you two hear the announcement? No students were allowed out of their classes. Goten if Mom finds out about what happened today at school, she'd never let you come back." Letting out a heavier sigh to rival Videl's he shrugged, well we might as well look for Rakhshiira in groups. It would be easier that way."

Goten smiled, " I call Trunks---."

A shot rang out in the school and all three Saiyans cringed due to their sensitive ears. Gohan shot a look at Videl and nodded, " You two stay here!" Gohan and Videl took off towards the sound of the shot, Videl putting her helmet back on in the process. Turning into one of the far corridors of the school, they saw the cheetah lying on the ground first, then a young woman holding her arm, then Officer Fork holding the smoking gun.

"Officer Fork!" Videl called out demandingly, "Tell me what has happened here?" She walked quickly to the officer.

"He was going to kill her! He was calling her a monster! He's the real monster!" The young woman barked holding onto her arm, only taking a closer look did Videl notice that she was bleeding; the bullet that had hit the cheetah must have grazed her arm. And by the looks of it pretty deep in.

"Kohlree that's a wild animal not a pet! If I didn't kill it, it would have killed some one else!" For the first time the woman's name was spoken. " Don't label me the enemy you stupid bitch!"

Kohlree's brow narrowed and she bent down to lash out at Fork but a strong pair of arms held her back, tears rolled down her face, " Just let me hit him! Just once! Let me hit the Bastard!" She struggled against his strong arms.

"Gohan! The Momma is still alive, if we take her to Bulma, she could get fixed up in a jiffy!" Goten knelt down next to the bleeding animal.

Gohan nodded to the boys and felt their energy surge behind him as they took off towards West City. Gohan still held the struggling woman fast, " You hear that? Rakhshiira is okay, she'll will be good as new in no time." He looked forward and nodded to Videl, speaking this time with his altered voice that she had heard earlier, " Saiya-girl take Officer Fork into custody for the assault of a minor and endangering the life of a harmless animal."

Videl kicked his gun out of the way and placed him in handcuffs. Turning him over to Officer Spoon, "I'll be accompanying him to the Officer Station, what will you do with the girl?"

Kohlree shook lightly with anger, then winced at her wound, the adrenaline finally wearing off from her explosive anger. Gohan looked down at the shorter woman in his arms and then over to Videl, " I'll take her to the compound, Bulma's got some doctors who can look at her arm, and I'd rather her be where she can watch over her animals. They probably need their owner as well."

Videl nodded and smiled lightly, he could see it just on the underside of her mask, and whatever was bothering her before seemed to have faded for the moment at least. She walked out with Officer Fork and Spoon. Gohan let go of Kohlree, " So, you do have a name." He chuckled lightly and then wrapped an arm around her waist lightly, " Kohlree brace yourself." He shot up into the air and flew off towards West City.

* * *

In a couple of minutes Gohan had landed in the courtyard of the C.C. compound. The courtyard where many parties have been held, there fore it was surrounded by the main buildings, to hide it from the rest of the world. Kohlree was now being held tightly at Gohan's side, she had passed out. "I guess flying isn't for everyone." Gohan walked into the main building and saw Trunks and Goten playing on the floor with the little cub, " How's Rakhshiira doing? And Oliver?"

Trunks looked up lightly, " Oliver got a quick check up and he was alright, Rakhshiira went under a quick surgery to get the bullet out, and to be stitched up, she is sleeping now." He looked at the woman and laughed, " Man, what did you do to her?" He saw as Videl walked in and he waved, " Did you put that Bastard up for good Videl?"

Goten looked up and pointed, " You found the girl monkey! I told you she existed! She's just like I used to be! A Girl Monkey!" Goten smiled and Videl screamed jumping away from Gohan.

"G-G-Gohan look!" She stuttered out as she pointed at the woman.

Gohan looked down at the woman he held with his right arm and his entire body stiffened at what he saw. A hole had been cut in the back of her jeans to allow a long fuzzy dark brown tail to limply hang down at her side. Lightly it twitched at the end. Gohan took off his helmet and looked at Trunks with hard black eyes.

" Trunks, go get your father."

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

Alrightskies, thank you for pulling through the first chapter of Boondoggle! Sorry if it was a bit lengthy, to be honest I don't usually write this much for any chapter, but I have a feeling this story will be on the bit of the epic side (At least I hope). So you guys can tell me whether you like the lengths of the chapters to be around this, or shorter, I mean I am servicing you the readers after all!

Another thing is that I don't really name my chapters, so if you guys message me, email me, or even leave in a review what you want the chapter to be called in the scroll box with the other chapters, then I'll pick my favorite and name the chapter.

Also! (so many passages starting with A) I will be answering questions and what not here in the ending Author's notations.

So ya'll should know the deal, Read and Review. Flames are welcome as always.

Thank you so much!


End file.
